


Betrayal

by jayley51



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayley51/pseuds/jayley51
Summary: Summer after DSOD - When Yugi has his heart broken by the last people he would expect to betray him, he turns to new friends and a rival to cheer him up. Also, the mess with the millennium items may not be over yet.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So, I don’t get sued, I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in it. I just own the plot and possible original characters. I will keep the American version of the names, but use Japanese ages and personalities since it makes more sense.
> 
> Let me explain a few things. In the Japanese and Singapore anime, as well as the manga, Yugi’s mom was in the picture and his dad was away on business. I think they were divorced and his dad moved away, but that’s my opinion.
> 
> Warning: Rated M for language and sexual scenes.

Summer after DSOD - Kame Game Shop (June)

As Yugi Muto was finishing stocking merchandise at his grandfather's store, his mind warped back to that event that happened the night before and his body went limp at remembering the sting of betrayal that came from it. He thought back on their bond of friendship and the trials they've gone through, from their first confrontation with Kaiba to helping his past counterpart, Atem, find rest in the afterlife. Up until last night, the tri-colored teen thought he had friends that would never betray him, but now it seemed that that was all gone in a couple of seconds.

When he finished his routine at the shop, he walked to the living room and dropped on the couch. His grandfather was gone for the week and didn't know what was going on. His mother did and suggested he spent the day helping at the store to take his mind off it, but treachery had a way of creeping up from time to time.

Flashback

After testing a new duel disk for Seto Kaiba, Yugi ran home to get ready for his date with Téa. They had been dating for a few months and Yugi had finally saved up enough money to take her to Giselle's, an expensive restaurant downtown. He had heard many things about the place, especially how good the food was, and wanted to take Téa there to show how much he appreciated her for standing by him throughout the dangers and adventures they faced. So, he was dressing in a black tuxedo and putting on the matching choker when his cell phone beeped.

Rushing to the dresser to get it, he saw that it was a text from Téa and his eyes widened at her message: I can't make it tonight, Yugi. I'm sick. Rain check?

Hanging his head in disappointment, Yugi just sighed and texted back: It's ok. I'll come over to check on you.

A minute later, she texted back: I don't want to get you sick, too. I'm just going to crash. Let's just go out when I'm feeling better if that's okay.

That's cool. I'll check on you tomorrow. I love you.

Love you too. Goodnight.

Placing his phone back on the counter and shaking his head, Yugi was about to take off his suit when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yugi," his mom said. "Come downstairs for a bit."

Wanting to know what's going on, he ran downstairs in a flash to see a long-haired man with tri-colored hair like his but pulled back in a ponytail. He was also wearing a black duster coat with black blouse and slacks and coupled on his arm was a black-haired woman with alluring blue eyes and dressed in a blue halter top accompanied by a long black skirt.

Not able to hold in his excitement for much longer, Yugi ran towards his older counterpart, jumping on him and hugging him with all his strength. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, Yugi," the man laughed. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

Yugi's mom just stood there and smiled at the scene in front of her. She and her ex may have been divorced for three years, but they remained civil and friendly for Yugi's sake. Besides, when they decided to split up, it was mutual because the love they had for each other had all but sparked out. He did insist, however, that she stay in town so Yugi wouldn't have to adjust to moving to another neighborhood or school, to which her father-in-law insisted she and Yugi continue living at the game shop to give his grandson the support he needed during the ordeal.

After letting go of Yugi, his dad walked over to the redhead and smiled. "How have you been, Yuki?"

"I'm fine, Sho," she smiled before turning to his companion. "This must be your fiancé?"

The woman, who was quiet the whole time, was shaking as she walked over to Sho's ex-wife and held out her hand. "I'm Nicole Hunter. It's nice to meet you, Yuki."

Yuki looked at the woman and smiled warmly before shaking her hand. "About time we met," she chuckled. "Sho's told me a lot about you and your daughters."

"You'll meet them in a bit," Nicole smiled, rolling her eyes. "They're visiting their dad."

Listening to the scene in front of him, Yugi's eyes widened at what he heard. "You have kids?" he asked as he turned to Nicole. "Are they Japanese?"

"Half-Japanese and half Kiwi," she corrected as she took out her wallet and showed him some snapshots. "The pink-haired one is my oldest and rose, Katelyn. She's sixteen with two Master's degrees, Fine Arts and Media and Communication and a thriving manga artist. She also has a driver's license and driving the rental car."

Yugi's face went cold from hearing that. How can she have a license? He thought before realizing they lived in New Zealand and the driving age was sixteen-and-a-half. Oh yeah. That's how.

Next, she showed him a picture of a light blonde. "This is Mia. She's Katelyn's younger twin by ten minutes and received her Bachelor's in Music working as a songwriter and violinist. She's also working on her Master's while singing in a band. She's my violet."

Finally, she showed him a photo of a dark-haired girl. "This is my little lily, Kennedy. She's thirteen and in Year 9. She decided not to follow her sisters' footsteps of growing up fast. She designs clothes and loves inventing things."

Yugi's mind was jumbling trying to process this. First, his dad's marrying a woman from New Zealand and now, he's gaining three step-sisters who are artistic geniuses. A part of him hopes they were nice and liked him because they sounded awesome.

Later that night

Since Yugi had no plans after Téa canceled their date, he was taking his future stepsisters to Giselle's to get better acquainted and was feeling loads better about the girls. When they arrived at the shop, they all were anxious to meet the nineteen-year-old and smothered him with hugs. Katelyn even dueled with him and ended it in a draw. She also insisted that they all go out so he didn't brood on the aborted date. It wasn't healthy and he could bring Téa some soup afterward to help her feel better. Mia also suggested him changing into a more casual clothing since it was a non-date, hence the white dress shirt and black pants.

As Katelyn drove the Range Rover Sport into the parking lot, Yugi was surprised that the little pinkette could drive without fear on busy roads. He got his driver's license a year ago and didn't drive unless it was a must. He offered to drive before they left, but she graciously declined, saying she's driven in worse traffic.

A few minutes later, they entered the restaurant and met the hostess, whose eyes widened at the sight of the three girls. Yugi noticed this and wondered why was this woman shocked at them. Were they a bigger deal than Nicole made them out to be?

Finally, the woman cleared her throat and said. "Ms. Saito. Giselle didn't say you were coming here tonight."

"This was last minute, Kairi," the pinkette smiled. "Our future step-brother is showing us around the city."

The bluenette looked at Yugi before checking her reservation list. "Yugi Muto," she said before looking up at the foursome. "I'll show you to your seat."

Kairi led the group to a booth in the corner and they had a seat. Yugi, who had heard the woman earlier, looked at the girls and asked. "You know the owner of the restaurant?"

Kennedy, who was quiet the whole time, smiled and nodded. "She's our stepmother."

He went chalk white upon hearing that. "Her husband owns the publishing and media company, Saito Corporation. Katelyn Saito, Mia Saito, and Kennedy Saito," he mulled on that for a second before practically jumping out of his seat. "Your father is the President of Saito Corp, Han Saito?"

"You got it," Mia sang as she adjusted her lavender top.

Not wanting anyone to hear him, he looked around to see if anyone was trying to listen in before turning to the group and whispering to them. "Your dad's company is like ten times richer than Kaiba Corporation."

"Actually, more like a hundred times," Katelyn chuckled under her breath. "and I took over as President last year so dad can have a rest."

Yugi jaw dropped when he heard that. This girl was just like Kaiba, except less hardened and more friendly, but before he could ask her another question, a server came up to take their drink order.

"Hot green tea and please don't skimp on the sweetener packets," Katelyn said.

"Coke," Yugi replied.

"Hot Chamomile tea," Mia said.

"Hot Oolong tea," Kennedy added.

The man bowed to them after writing down the orders and asked if they wanted an appetizer to start off.

"Might as well," Katelyn said, looking around before turning to the tri-colored teen. "Yugi, have you ever tried Tempura?"

He shook his head in response to that, causing her to nod to the waiter and say, "Chicken and vegetable tempura, please."

The blonde guy bowed again and left the gang to their devices. Yugi was impressed by these girls. They may be rich but act like normal people. Katelyn admitted to him that she's the President of Saito Corp and is treating him like an old friend.

"Hey," Kennedy stated, rolling her eyes. "What about me, Rose? I'm the Vice President."

"Lily, I could never forget you. Hell, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had billions in profit every month."

Kennedy's frown turned into a smile upon hearing that. "I just invented the way to make reading more appealing, you're the one that marketed it."

Just as Mia was about to say something, the waiter returned with the drinks and appetizers, along with the chopsticks. "Enjoy," he said before exiting leaving again.

"Itadakimasu," they said before munching down.

Ten minutes later, they were talking about random stuff and laughing when Mia looked at the booth across from them and scrunched her face. "What is wrong with people?"

"What is it, Violet?" Kennedy asked, placing her hand on her sister's.

She turned her attention back to the party and sighed loudly. "I understand being in love, but this is a family place, not a teen hangout. There are children here."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he turned to what caught Mia's eye earlier and saw something that made the color drain from his face.

"No way," he whispered, shaking like a leaf.

Katelyn immediately noticed this and also spotted what the fuss was about. It was two teens making out but saw what was causing her stepbrother to freak. The guy with axe hair was his best friend, Tristan and the brown-haired girl was Yugi's girlfriend, Téa. She recognized them from the pictures Yugi showed them back at the store. The girl was never sick but lied to go on a date with this Tristan guy.

"Yugi," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You want to go somewhere else, hon?"

Apparently not hearing her, the tri-colored teen rose from the seat and marched towards the couple with the girls following him.

"Enjoying your date, guys?" he asked, his arms crossed and violet eyes burning with rage.

"Yeah, we've loved it for the past mon…" the girl started to say before practically jumping out of her seat. "Yugi!"

The axe head also went pale at the sight of his best friend standing in front of him.

"Yugi, please," Téa stammered, trying to find what to say. "I…can…"

"Explain?" Yugi croaked as tears tried to form from his eyes. "That you were cheating on me with my best friend? You couldn't have dumped me, first?"

Tristan, who was silent, shook his head and hung his head. "I'm sorry, man. We wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?" the pinkette asked, her blue eyes burning. "You were cowards? How long you and this skank were sneaking around on my brother?"

Téa was about to jump from her seat and pounce on Katelyn, who stood ready, when Tristan pulled her back down and answered the questions. "We've been seeing each other for two months," he said, keeping a tight grip on Téa's shoulders. "We wanted to tell him, but the tournament's this weekend. We didn't want him to lose his drive to play so we decided to wait til after it was over to break the news."

"You think I care about some stupid Tournament?" Yugi shouted as he slammed his hand on their table. "You didn't want me to lose the tournament, so you decided to sneak around like thieves and lie to my face?"

The girl was about to cry as she took a deep breath. "Yugi, no. I…I"

"No, we're done, Téa. Relationship and all. The same goes for you, Tristan! Whatever friendship we had is gone!"

With that, Yugi and the girls left the restaurant after paying for the meal. As they headed for the car however, Tristan ran up to the crew and grabbed Yugi's shoulders in an attempt to stop him, but Yugi responded with a right hook to his jaw, knocking him flat on his ass.

End of Flashback

After that, Katelyn drove the girls back home and took Yugi to the docks, where they talked about his feelings and swam in the ocean to cheer him up. She made him feel a little better, but still thought the betrayal that his now ex and former best friend inflicted on him. When his mother found out about it, she was furious and banned the two from the shop when they tried to come over and talk to him. She also kept him busy for most of the day so he wouldn't think about it so much.

"Yugi, your dad and the girls are here," his mom shouted from the front of the store.

Yugi immediately got up and raced to the scene, where his dad enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Yugi."

The tri-colored teen took a deep breath before saying. "It's okay, dad. It just hurts to think they would do this to me."

"You'll heal, my little one. Just give it time, okay?"

As they pulled apart, Yugi's eyes widened at the toddler in Mia's arms along with another teenaged girl in the group.

Noticing this surprise, Mia cleared her throat and announced while smiling at the dark-haired girl. "This is my daughter, Laken. She's three and loves reading."

"Pleased to meet you, Laken."

The teenager with long black hair and blue eyes like the sisters stepped forward and shook Yugi's hand. "I'm Annabeth Larson, but you can call me Annie."

Yugi bowed to the two girls before Sho cleared his throat and handed Yugi the car keys. "Could you show the girls around for a couple of hours? Nicole and I want to talk to your mother about something."

Wanting to be sure it was okay, Yugi turned to his mother, who nodded in approval. "Just be careful, son."

"Okay," he simply said as the girls dragged him out the door.

A few minutes later, the group found themselves entering Kaiba Land and having fun on the rides. Katelyn, who was sporting a camera, was taking pictures of Laken riding the carousels with Mia watching while Yugi, Kennedy, and Annie were off on the rides. The pinkette loved amusement parks but chose to sit on the sidelines so everyone else can have fun for the day. She never minded being the adult most of the time because she always had more fun creating manga or dueling. Also, she was in the last year of her Doctorate program and will have more time to relax after she was done.

As she saw Yugi hanging with the girls, her heart lifted to see him smiling genuinely, like he was glad to be having fun. As she observed him having fun with the others, however, she knew the inevitable would happen and he would eventually break down. She also suspected he was crying last night after dropping him off, not that she could blame him. There were times she cried herself to sleep when she sensed her fiancé was in danger and couldn't do anything about it. Fortunately, the despair easily lifted when she knew he was safe again and let her know he was okay, but this was not the same for Yugi and Katelyn knew it. She knew that Yugi would never take Téa back as a girlfriend; that was long gone. He may forgive her and Tristan one day and they may be able to be friends again, but the betrayal they inflicted will cause their bond to never be the same.

"Speak of the demons," the pinkette groaned as she saw Téa and Tristan walking towards her with the latter sporting a nasty black-eye, to which she couldn't help but laugh.

As the couple strolled up to Katelyn, she looked them straight in the eyes and clamped her hands to her hips to let them know she meant business and not to cross her. She may be five feet tall and one-hundred pounds, but she was known to take down men twice her size from the time she was seven and was strong as an ox.

"Have you seen Yugi?" the axe-head asked calmly.

Taking a deep breath, the tiny girl stood her ground, "He'll talk to you when or if he's ready," she stated. "Until then, just leave him alone. You've done enough."

"Listen, little girl," the taller girl screeched in her face. "We just want to talk to him and try to fix this. His mom threw us out of the store before…"

"Don't give me shit, hon!" Katelyn yelled back. "You can't fix this and nothing can justify what you assholes did to my brother! This isn't something you can white out with one of your stupid friendship speeches!"

Both their eyes widened at the pinkette's last sentence. How did she know about the friendship speeches? Did Yugi tell her everything about us? Téa thought.

As if she read the brunette's mind, the pinkette shook her head. "He didn't have to tell me anything. I've known about it for years," she said, leaning closer to Téa's ear and whispering. "from the ghost trapped in the necklace to that Quantum cube incident a few months ago."

Both immediately sweat dropped upon hearing that, but Katelyn wasn't done. "So, tell me, lovebirds," she firmly asked. "How would Atem feel if he found out you two betrayed his light in the worst way?"

The color from their faces drained the minute they regained it, but Katelyn just smirked at their reaction. Yeah, she knew about Atem, the Millennium Items, and the ordeals Yugi and the others went through for the past few years. In fact, she was helping them behind the scenes without their knowledge.

"Rose, is everything okay?"

Hearing that, the pinkette turned her to see Mia running to her side with Laken in her arms. "I think you two need to go to another part of the park," the blonde firmly stated. "The last thing we need is drama in front of children."

"I couldn't agree more, Mia."

Tristan and Téa's bodies shook at the man standing behind Katelyn with his hand on her shoulder, but the pinkette just smiled while rolling her eyes in amusement because she knew who the guy was. "How's it going, Seto?"

"Katelyn Saito," he mused as he turned her to face him. "I see you've met the dweeb patrol."

Katelyn had to laugh at that comment. "Yugi's pretty cool and about to become my stepbrother," she replied before turning to the Treacherous Duo. "I haven't met Joey yet, but these two blokes are just sad bitches."

"So, I've heard," Kaiba groaned, pulling her behind him and turning to Tristan and Téa. "You geeks have caused enough trouble! Leave on your own or I'll have security throw you out," he shouted. "Your choice!"

Not wanting to embarrass themselves further, the lovebirds made their way out of Kaiba Land after gifting a few death stares at the group addressing them, which made the trio roll their eyes.

Wanting to know how much of the conversation he heard, Katelyn turned to the blue-eyed company President and asked, "Hon, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Everything starting from when they approached you," he answered before taking her hand. "but I think we need to have a little chat, Katelyn. If you'll come with me."

With that, Katelyn and Kaiba headed to his office, hand in hand, surrounded by gaping onlookers.

Arriving inside, Kaiba immediately locked the door and led the smiling pinkette to the couch before sitting next to her and locking his eyes on hers.

Katelyn returned his leer with her own. Granted, many people were afraid of the eighteen-year-old CEO, but not her. She was never afraid of Kaiba or even lost her cool with him, which was why they were in a relationship for three years.

"So, tell me, Katelyn," he said with a smirk on his face. "what brings you here?"

"My mum and Yugi's dad are getting married," she answered. "So, we came up for the week to meet him."

That's when he put his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. "And you didn't tell me you were coming? Kitten, you know I hate surprises."

"It was last minute, Dragon. I wasn't aware of it until an hour before we left."

Seto Kaiba just smiled while shaking his head. He knew Nicole had a habit of doing things without premeditation, so he couldn't be mad at Katelyn for her mother's last-minute plans. Besides, he had an itch that he wanted Katelyn to scratch. Looking at her, he saw how beautiful she looked wearing her lavender V-neck top and black jeans. He still remembered her taste and how she felt around him months ago when he deflowered her on her sixteenth birthday. Her surrender to his touch and the sounds she made were like music to his ears. Hell, seeing her and hearing her voice still drove him mad.

As if she read his mind, Katelyn grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a gentle kiss while maneuvering herself to straddle him. Her soft lips brushed against his was more than enough to turn the CEO into putty. She then ground her hips into his while continuing to kiss him, to which he wrapped one arm around her neck and took over by sliding his tongue into the pinkette's mouth, exploring her moist caverns and smirking when she moaned in surrender. He also took the time to explore her body with his other hand while she returned his touches with her own.

Needing air, the two broke the kiss; however, Kaiba realized he was hard in the southern region before grabbing Katelyn by her ass and picking her up to move the action into the adjacent room where there was a bed.

While Kaiba and Katelyn were indulging themselves in some carnal activities, Yugi and the girls were at the local café scoring some lunch. Annie, who was sitting across from the tri-colored teen, felt her stomach tickle from meeting the King of Games. Like Katelyn, she was a good talented duelist and one of the top three in New Zealand; however, she never had the honor of dueling Yugi Muto. Meeting him was a dream come true for the seventeen-year-old university student.

"How are you doing, Yugi?" Annie asked, placing her hand on his. Katelyn had told her what had happened the night before when she arrived this morning and the seventeen-year-old was pissed. Yugi was not only Game King, but adorable and totally sweet. She thought anyone who would cheat on Yugi was blind or just plain dumb.

He took a deep breath and stared out the window before answering, "I'm not too sure. I just have to take it one step at a time."

Annie's eyes nearly watered at that before she was at the same place where Yugi is now. She had ended a relationship with a guy six months ago after discovering his infidelity. Her mind immediately snaked back to the time where she spent weeks crying herself to sleep and struggled to go day to day without thinking about him. Her friends slowly brought her out of it by just being there and taking her out to have fun from time to time.

"Annie, are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality, she looked up to see Yugi looking at her with concern. She didn't want to worry him with her trip down memory lane, so she just shook her head. "I'm fine, Yugi," she answered smiling. "Let's say you and I do something tonight."

This made his hair stand on ends. "You mean like a date?"

"As friends, of course. There has to be some dance clubs around here we can blow off some steam."

That's when Mia raised her hand and laughed. "There's a nightclub not too far from here called Kazu's. They're known for the best dance music and they open in a few hours."

"Oh, cool! Let's go, then! We'll have a blast!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katelyn and Kaiba

"SETO!"

"KATELYN!"

After hours of making love, Katelyn and Kaiba were lying on the bed and panting, both basking from the afterglow. Being the first to recover, Kaiba pulled the pinkette into his arms with so her head was on his chest while she wrapped an arm around him.

"Wow," she breathed, smiling at him. "that was amazing!"

Smirking at her comment, Kaiba slid his hand to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb before leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "So, you have a triquetra tattoo on your back, butterfly on the inside of your forearm, and a pink rose on your foot," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, you have a tongue ring?"

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier, Seto. Especially when I used it to get your motor running."

His blue eyes immediately widened at her comment. He had to admit he loved the sensation of her metal tongue ring massaging his cock, but never expected Katelyn getting her tongue pierced. Of course, he knew about the tattoos since she was fourteen and the piercings; he took the belly button and eyebrow out himself because it drew too much attention to her face and midsection.

"Actually, my friend Allison gave me the idea," she laughed. "She told me it makes most guys shiver during sex."

That made him raise an eyebrow at the baby-faced pinkette, "And what brought this conversation on?"

"It was on a camping trip two months ago. One of my friends asked out of the blue how she could pleasure her boyfriend more during oral sex. That's when Allison mentioned getting a tongue ring."

Kaiba's eyebrow had risen again to this. He knew underneath her sweet and innocent exterior that his fiancée was just as ruthless as he, but was shocked and amazed the fact she was so adventurous when it came to sex. However, it could stem from the fact it was eight months since they last made love because he was ready to pounce the minute he saw her.

He then pulled Katelyn on top of him and started making out with her again when her cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. Immediately seeing it was Annie, she answered it while still straddling Kaiba. "Kia ora, Annie."

"Tēnā koe, hon. Your stepdad just called and wants us back at the store. You want me to tell Yugi to swing back by Kaiba Land to pick you up?"

Hearing what Annie said, the brunette took the phone from Katelyn and said, "Don't bother, Larson! I'll drive her there myself!"

"Okay, dude. Meet you at the game shop."

Kaiba immediately hung up and kissed Katelyn on the forehead before they both rose out of bed to get dressed.

They both headed out to Kaiba's Maserati and were about to get in when Mokuba ran up to them and threw his arms around the pinkette, "Hi, Katelyn. Kennedy said you were here!"

"Hi, Mokie," she laughed, hugging him back. "How's it going, sweetie?"

"It's going good. Glad you and your sisters are back in town, though. How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks," she said, placing him in the backseat before entering the passenger's side and putting on her seatbelt. "Saito Corp stuff and catching up with family."

Kaiba, secretly amused at Katelyn's quirkiness, stole a quick kiss from her before driving to Kame Game with the thirteen-year-old laughing.

They arrived there fifteen minutes later with Yugi and the girls pulling up behind them. Kaiba's eyes widened when he saw Yugi exiting the driver's side. He remembered something about Yugi driving from the phone conversation, but thought nothing of it.

"Hey, Kaiba and Mokuba," Yugi said, walking closer to the group.

Not much for conversation, Kaiba just nodded in response as the adults were coming outside to see everyone gathered in front of the store. Nicole and Katelyn just smiled at each other while the former raised an eyebrow, knowing what her eldest daughter was doing the last few hours. She wasn't mad at the girl, however. She just hoped they had taken precautions.

The raven-haired beauty then turned her attention to the CEO. "Hi, Seto. How's it going?"

"Fine, Nicole. Just making sure Katelyn arrived safely."

Smiling, Nicole nodded. She knew that Seto was not a talkative person, but glad he treated her daughter right. She then cleared her throat and turned to Yugi. "We do need to talk to you about something, Yugi."

This threw the King of Games for a loop. "Um, okay."

With that, everyone walked inside the store, including Kaiba and Mokuba. Arriving in the residential part (after removing their shoes), Kennedy and Mokuba sat next to each other on one end of the couch while Kaiba and Katelyn sat on the other end. Yugi and Annie sat together on one of the backless chairs while Nicole and Sho sat on the one across from them. Yuki and Mia decided not to join them and went into the kitchen with Laken.

When everyone was settled, Yugi took a deep breath and asked his father what they wanted to talk to him about.

Looking into his son's amethyst eyes, Sho took a deep breath and said. "Yugi, we know you were recently accepted to University of Jenga and supposed to start next year."

"Yeah, I'm planning on studying Game Design," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Nicole just smiled at Yugi's shyness and continued, "Well," she said. "Instead of living in the dorms, why not just live with us?"

The tri-colored teen's eyes widened at his future step-mother's offer. He knew his dad had settled in New Zealand, but not in the same town he was planning to attend school. Yugi had to take a deep breath at this because he never thought his step-mother wanted him to live with them so soon; they just met.

Sensing the hesitation from the king of games, Katelyn cleared her throat before smiling at him. "Yugi, you don't have to decide anything just yet," she said. "You start school in February, right?"

"Yeah, that's correct."

That's when Kaiba stepped in, "Then, you have plenty of time to decide this," he said, glaring at the tri-colored teen. He never knew that Yugi thought about leaving Japan, much less attending university in another country. Then again, it wasn't like they were tied at the hip or anything, so he shouldn't be mad at Yugi for skipping the country. Why was he, though?

Before he could ponder on this further, however, Annie jumped from her seat and announced, "Okay, good," she said, jumping in Yugi's lap. "You, my friend, are still going out tonight."

This made Katelyn raise an eyebrow, "Going out?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "When did you two start dating?"

"We're going out as friends, Katelyn. He still needs to get over whats-her-face and I need a dance partner."

Hearing what Annie said caused Kaiba to raise an eyebrow at Yugi, resulting in the latter turning red as a strawberry. He then turned to the pinkette sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. "I think we should go too," he added. "Just to keep an eye on them."

Katelyn shot a confused look at her fiancé, who winked at her. Knowing he wanted to go out instead of "baby-sitting," she simply smiled at him. Like Mokuba, Katelyn knew how to get the eighteen-year-old CEO to open up and have some fun once in a while. She was very good in that department.

A few hours later, the gang arrived at Kazu's in Kaiba's limo and were looking good. Katelyn had her hair curled and swept to the side while sporting a pink bohemian dress flowing to her knees and black boots. Annie was looking sexy in her strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh with high heels and her hair was down. Yugi was wearing a black top and leather pants complimented with a jacket while Kaiba wore a white dress shirt and black pants.

"This place is huge," Annie gasped as they walked inside. The lights in the club were dim and multi-colored as they shone on the dance floor. Also, techno music was also playing and people were jamming to it. This caused her to drag Yugi to the middle of the dance floor while Katelyn followed, grabbing Kaiba.

Katelyn and the usually apathetic CEO were dancing like they owned the place while Annie and the King of Games were moving awkwardly, mostly Yugi. He never really danced before, at least not in public anyway. The raven-haired girl was slightly amused at her date's dancing because she was once that shy about being in public, so Annie pulled him to her and whispered. "Just dance like it's just us in the dance room and relax."

That certainly did the trick because within a few minutes, Yugi was swaying with Annie with more confidence. Katelyn noticed this and gave her best friend a wink in approval. The pinkette remembered that two years back, she had helped Annie overcome her stage fright just in time for her audition at the university dance program. She not only got into the program but rewarded a scholarship for the full three years.

A few hours into it, Katelyn and Seto went to a nearby booth to rest and rehydrate while Yugi and Annie were still dancing. The pinkette couldn't help but admire those two: her best friend and step-brother. It made her heart flutter to think about it.

"Don't even think it," the CEO said, pulling her closer.

"Think about what?" she asked innocently, rubbing her head against his chest.

In response to her comment, he glared at her playfully before placing her on his lap to the point of straddling him. He then took one hand and traced it up her back, causing her to gasp at his feather touches, before stopping and the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair, and pulling her to eye level.

Katelyn just smirked at this and whispered in his ear, "You know that doesn't affect me, Seto. Years of babysitting made me immune to hair pulling."

"It got your attention, did it not? Besides, you like it when I do."

The pinkette's cheeks flushed at that comment. She had to admit when Seto showed his dominant side, it was sexy. The CEO then slid his other hand under her dress, pushed her thong to the side, and began stroking her outer lips.

Katelyn couldn't help but let out a moan in response, to which Kaiba silenced her with his lips, giving her the opportunity to explore the innards if his mouth with her tongue. The brunette smirked into the kiss while continuing to play with her mound and moving to her clit, causing her to gasp and shake like jelly as he rotated his fingers around it. The need for air came and they broke the kiss, with her still being fingered and him smirking at her attempts to cover the beautiful sounds emanating from her. He then moves his middle finger inside her, amazed at her tightness even after he fucked her hours earlier, causing her to bury her face in his chest to muffle her screams of pleasure, and she rocked her hips to meet his thrust.

"Kitten," growled the CEO as he pulled her into to another kiss. This caused the pinkette to reach her end and let out a shrill as she gushed all over his hand.

"DRAGON!" she let out a small scream and collapsed against his body.

Seto quickly pulls out of her and places his wet hand to his lips, licking every drop of her nectar before pulling her face to his. "Taste yourself."

Gladly, the pinkette kissed him again tasting her cum from his mouth and savoring every minute of it before pulling her to him again and whispering in her ear. "We'll continue this later."

The now spent sixteen-year-old just nodded in response before giving her fiancé a quick kiss and sliding off his lap, to which he wrapped his arm around her to keep her from collapsing on the couch. Just then, Yugi and Annie appeared at their booth to take a load off after dancing.

"Wow, Yugi!" Annie breathed, seating her feet across his lap. "That was awesome. Are you sure you don't want to study dance? You'd be awesome at it."

"Thanks, Annie," he said, rubbing her bare feet. "but I'll stick to gaming."

"And massage therapy," she groaned, feeling the soreness lift from her feet. "Damn, that feels good. That girl was a bitch for cheating on you."

"Who are you calling a bitch?"

The gang's eyes widened upon hearing that voice. Turning around, they saw Téa standing behind them, wearing a camouflage top that showed way too much cleavage and black mini skirt, her face looking like she was ready to kill.

Unfazed by her expression, Annie stood up and stood face to face with the vixen. "Well, you did cheat on Yugi with his best friend. That's the lowest of lows, even for you."

"You don't know anything about that, little girl. So, stay –"

That's when Yugi got between the two. "Shut up, Téa!" he shouted. "I don't want to hear it! You not only cheated on me but with one of our friends."

Her face fell upon hearing that. "Yugi," she said above a whisper. "We never wanted you to –"

"Find out? Well, guess what! The cat's out of the bag! You cheated on me for months and lied to me when I asked you repeatedly what was going on!"

The now former friendship girl was rendered speechless upon hearing this. Her body went limp as she recalled the times she would lie to Yugi whenever she canceled their plans so she could spend time with Tristan. She wanted to end things, but Tristan kept insisting that Yugi would've had nothing to do with them if they did it too soon. After everything they've been through, she just agreed to wait.

Despite her guilt, the brunette managed to regain her composure. "Yugi," she said. "You've been through a lot the past year and Tristan and I didn't want to upset you any further, so we decided to wait."

"That's a nice way of saying it," Katelyn snarked, getting up and facing her. "but like he said last night, dumping him would've been better. He would've been hurt, but wouldn't have hated your guts!"

Upon seeing the pinkette and hearing her weird accent, Téa ran up to her and snapped. "That's it!" she screeched. "I've had enough of you talking to me like that! Who are you?"

That's when Seto suddenly appeared at Katelyn's side and smirked. "This is Katelyn Saito," he said, taking her hand. "President of Saito Corp."

What Kaiba said forced Téa to take a step back and caused her insides to freeze. Yeah, she knew exactly who she was. Heck, her father worked at Saito Corp for years and spoke of the Saito sisters like they were saints. She also knew them before they moved to New Zealand, especially Katelyn, since their father had her family over for dinner every other week and all three girls went to the same ballet class she did.

Téa was about to say something when Yugi stepped back in. "Téa," he took a deep breath. "if you and Tristan know what's good for you, stay away from me. Far away! And don't bother coming to the tournament and cheering for me. Watch it from home."

With that, they all made their way out of the club, leaving behind a broken Téa and her shame.

After leaving the club, Kaiba had his driver stop by Nicole's so Katelyn can get some clothes and her laptop since she was staying over at the mansion and Yugi was crashing over there in case Téa or Tristan tried to ambush him at his place. Then, the respected CEOs went back to Seto's, where Katelyn checked on things on Saito Carp and Kaiba doing the same with his company after checking on Mokuba and Kennedy, who were watching a movie.

Katelyn spent a few minutes checking and double-checking everything with the company and saw all was well before turning everything off and heading to Kaiba's bedroom to take a shower. Reaching into her duffle bag, she retrieved her black tank top, Pikachu sleep pants, and Pikachu slippers. Thinking Seto may be a while, she placed her bag in the closet and walked into the adjacent washroom.

As Kaiba was finishing his tasks for Kaiba Corp, he heard the shower running and smirked to himself. He knew Katelyn would take a shower after dancing like she had. Hell, he needed one himself. No one knew, except Mokuba, but the little pinkette managed to get the hardened CEO to open up when he was fifteen (she was thirteen). When he first met her, she had saved Mokuba from drowning when she was here on Summer Break. After finding out her talents and educational background, he had her help him with marketing his holographic duel stadiums and not only did she succeed, she helped him make twenty times the money in profit.

He knew he had to have her after that, so he called her to his office one day and asked her to enter a marriage contract with him. Of course, she had some questions and doubts because her family no longer practiced arranged marriages; however, he managed to dissuade her by assuring her he wanted to take the time to get to know her before they made it official and she accepted, telling her father and Giselle. Of course, while he liked her a lot, he never imagined falling in love with her within a year; he was glad he did and ecstatic when his feelings were reciprocated.

Finally finished with business matters, he went upstairs to find Katelyn sitting on the bed, meditating to some Zen music playing on her iPhone. His heart fluttered seeing her like that, so relaxed and calm; however, the sapphire in his eyes soon darkened when he noticed how her top was hugging her small body to the point of her cleavage being more visible. This made him grow harder thinking about it as he locked the door.

Creeping up to her, the horny CEO reached out his hand to place the seemingly unsuspected pinkette on her back when she took a deep breath and sang. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Instead of being surprised at her comment, Seto just smirked and pulled her off the bed. "Glad to know you're still on alert, Kitten."

"I'm always on alert, Dragon," she said, pecking his cheek. "One of the benefits of brain multitasking, running two companies, rearing two younger sisters and a niece, and being a Doctorate student."

"And being a best-selling manga artist," he added, pulling her closer and pecking her lips. "but you're doing that under a pseudonym."

Playfully rolling her eyes, Katelyn jumped into Kaiba's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Well, I didn't want dad accepting my work just because I was his daughter. I wanted to him to accept me because he loved my work. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, but Kaci Hunter is going to have to come out eventually."

"Relax, babe! I know all this."

With that settled, Seto tilted Katelyn's face to his and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Katelyn just responded with the same passion as she coiled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and let their tongues battle for dominance, neither one backing down. Moaning from the intensity, the pinkette used her weight to force them both on the bed and broke the kiss to come up for air, to which the CEO smirked at her.

"I win," he chuckled darkly, ripping off her top while she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed them to the side. He then switched their positions so that he was on top and forced her pants off while spreading her legs and kissing her inner thighs, working his way to his prize.

Yugi and Annie

When Nicole and Sho headed to bed, Yugi and Annie were in the living room, telling Mia what happened at Kazu's.

"I cannot believe Téa tried to explain away her wrongdoing," Mia said as she shifted Laken in her lap. "There is no excuse for cheating on my brother."

Yugi had to smile at that. He was always the only child but eventually became a big brother and uncle overnight. He then looked at the three-year-old, who was snuggling into her mother's chest and smiling at him before turning to Mia.

"Mia," he started. "may I ask you something?"

Knowing this was coming, the blonde smiled and answered the question was asked. "I met Laken's dad when I was in my undergrad. He was an exchange student from Kyoto and a one-night stand. He knows nothing about her."

Not wanting to prod this on, Yugi just nodded in response and took the little girl from her when she held out her arms to him. Laken was a quiet girl, but very affectionate as she kissed Yugi on the cheek and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, she's really quiet," Mia smiled, stroking her hair. "but big with affection."

Annie couldn't help but laugh at that. "You've become a big hit with the family, Yug. You have no choice but to come with us now."

"Yeah," he said, looking at the toddler and back at the girls. "I've decided to go the before we left for Kazu's."

Mia couldn't help but beam at that. "That's great," she squealed, but frowned in concern. "This isn't because of Téa and axe-head, is it?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've been thinking about it for a few months now when Téa got into Julliard and Joey leaving for school in the UK. I didn't want to be stuck here just working at the game shop and inventing games in my bedroom. I also want to study how to design and develop games while living my life and having fun. That's why I applied to Jenga."

Taking his hand, Mia smiled again and nodded in approval. "That's a good reason, Yugi. With all you've been through, you deserve to do something for yourself."

"Yeah," Annie added. "and being in a new place will give you time to heal from everything. We'll definitely be there for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katelyn and Kaiba

The engaged couple were exhausted after rounds of lovemaking and went to sleep after taking a shower. Seto was in the middle of the bed with Katelyn using his chest as a pillow and they were both smiling in their slumber when a vibration on the bedside table jolted them awake.

It was Katelyn's cell phone that was causing the racket. The brunette reached over to retrieve it since he was closer and looked through it to see it was a text from Mia and showed it to his fiancée, who read it out.

"Yugi's decided to come with us after all."

This made the CEO sit up, taking the pinkette with him. "Is he sure about this?"

Knowing Seto wanted to know the answer right then. Katelyn called Mia, who answered within five seconds. "Hi, sis. What's up?"

"Could you put Yugi on the phone, please?"

Kaiba took the phone from her and put it on speaker when Yugi answered. "Katelyn, what's up?"

"I'm glad you want to come with us, sweetie," she replied. "but are you sure about it?"

"Yeah," he said. "I've thought about leaving Japan for some time now. I guess this is a good way to go."

She then looked at Seto, who nodded without saying anything. She knew he cared about Yugi despite their mild antagonistic relationship. "Cool beans," she smiled. "we'll talk tomorrow after I take care of some business at my company, okay?"

"That's cool," he said before Mia came back on. "Yay!" she squealed before saying. "I'm taking the car tomorrow. I'm visiting a friend in Okinawa."

Kaiba couldn't stay silent about that. "Mia Saito," he sternly replied. "I don't care if your mom said it was okay! You're not driving that far to see a friend!"

"That's why mom's going with me," she laughed. "She doesn't want me driving that far, either."

Katelyn playfully elbowed her fiancé and said. "Dad's already having me use his driver for tomorrow, sis. So, feel free to start early and say hi to Serenity for me."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

Katelyn ended the call and she and Seto headed back to sleep after another goodnight kiss.

Later that night in Seto's arms, the pinkette found herself dreaming she was in Ancient Egypt and in her past life's body. Her hair was blueish-white and her skin pale and a priest that resembled Kaiba walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders with widened eyes.

"Kisara," he said, fear obvious in his eyes. "your world is in danger. Zorc is resurrecting as we speak."

This made Katelyn's now pale skin grow paler. "But how?" she asked, shaking in horror. "He was destroyed before Atem left our world. Seto told me."

The now saddened priest shook his head at this. "The bond that helped our Pharaoh was broken by betrayal and now the dark one is slowly regenerating returning to your world. The Pharaoh and his vessel must permanently reunite to destroy Zorc for good. Light and dark become one."

Suddenly, Katelyn was jolted awake, gasping for air. Seto was also awake and took the pinkette in his arms, stroking her hair to calm her down. She allowed him to comfort her for a minute before looking up at him. "Did you see it, too?"

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he nodded in response. "Looks like Téa and Tristan screwed us over in more ways than one."

"It looks that way," she shook, burying her face into his chest. "What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to say anything to Yugi just yet," he decided. "It may be nothing, but I'll see about tracking down the God Cards, just in case."

Katelyn took a deep breath herself before saying, "I'll do some research on my end. See if there is something to this warning, but I believe that Yugi shouldn't be told anything until we're sure this is true."

"But if it is," he shook his head, shaking in disbelief. "Here we go, again."

*Sorry to leave you hanging, but this IS a one-shot. The story isn't over, yet, however. This one-shot is a prequel to a bigger story I am planning on writing. So, stay tuned.*

**Author's Note:**

> Translations and side notes:  
> Kia ora – “Hello” in Maori  
> Tēnā koe – “Hello” in Maori  
> Kiwi is an informal term for New Zealanders  
> Also, for all who don’t know, Japan’s school year is from April until March with summer vacation in the middle of it. Furthermore, in the Japanese anime Kaiba is the same age as Yugi and the gang, with Yugi a few months older. That’s all for now.


End file.
